


Trouble in the Rain

by kickcows



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin hasn't been honest with Makoto, and decides to come clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [MakoRin week ](http://makorinweek.tumblr.com) \- prompt #3 - lies. Cross-posted on my tumblr.

***

He wipes his hands on the top of his pants, as he nervously waits for Makoto to show up. Rin knows he has made a mess of things, and isn’t sure what he’s going to do. He knows he needs to tell Makoto the truth - which is what he should have done in the first place, but sometimes thinking ahead wasn’t one of his strong suits. Because of shit like this. His stomach is in knots, as he goes over in his head just what he plans on saying to his boyfriend.

The bell above the door in the coffee shop chimes as the door opens. Rin’s eyes dart over to the door and sees his boyfriend walk in, a scarf covering the lower half of his face. The weather outside matches his current mood - dark and cloudy, but no rain yet. No, he has a feeling the rain will start the moment he talks to Makoto. His umbrella is leaning up against the table, serving as a reminder of what was to come.

“Rin!” Makoto waves, as he walks over to him. “Sorry I’m late. My bus was running behind schedule.” He takes off his scarf and sets it on the back of the chair. “Did you get some coffee? Do you want me to get us some?”

“No.” Rin replies quickly, as he shakes his head. “No, I’m okay. If you want to get some, go ahead.” He fishes some money out of his pocket, and hands it to Makoto.

“I can pay for it myself.” Makoto waives off the money. “You sure I can’t get you anything?”

“I’m fine.” Rin tries to not to clench his jaw, as he watches Makoto walk over to the counter to order a drink.

Waiting anxiously for his return, Rin starts to go over what he’s going to say. Now that his boyfriend is here, his anxiety has shot up through the roof, and he hopes that because he chose a public place, this won’t go as bad as he’s picturing. It had only been a tiny, white lie, but the guilt he had been feeling since telling it was eating him alive and had decided it was time to come clean.

Makoto sits down across from him, a smile on his face. “So, what’s going on? I didn’t think I’d get to see you again until the weekend. Or, do you have another Samezuka event you need to go to like this past weekend?” He sips his mocha, getting settled in his seat.

“I didn’t have an event this past weekend.” Rin blurts out. _Shit, that wasn’t how I was supposed to tell him the truth_. He covers his mouth, his eyes wide and fearful.

“What?” Makoto blinks a few times. He sets his cup on the table, and looks at Rin. “But I thought you said that you couldn’t go out because Seijuurou said you guys needed to do something together as a team.”

He uncovers his mouth, and slowly shakes his head. “Makoto….I…. I lied.” He speaks quietly, afraid if he says it any louder that it would physically break him. “I went on a trip with Ai.”

It becomes quiet. All the conversations around them seem to be amplified in Rin’s ears, as he watches understanding dawn on Makoto’s face. He can see the hurt in his eyes, and that anxiety that he’s been feeling begins to skyrocket. His mouth has gone dry, as he realizes this is way worse than he could have ever anticipated.

“I don’t want you to think we did anything,” Rin began to speak, his voice cracking a little. He runs a hand through his hair nervously, keeping his eyes on the cup in front of him. “I slept in a different bedroom, and I don’t like him like that.”

“If you didn’t do anything, why couldn’t you just be honest with me?” Makoto’s voice sounds like nails on a chalkboard. The hurt in his voice is killing Rin, and it makes him start to tear up, as he hears the heartbreak in his voice. “Rin, why would you lie?”

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t know what to say. There is no excuse for his lie. He knows it was stupid, but the words just aren’t coming. Makoto gets up from the table, and starts to put his scarf back on. He watches his boyfriend pick up his things, and still the words would not come.

“When you figure it out, call me.” Makoto turns on his heel. “Until then, I need some time alone.” He leaves his mocha on the table, and leaves the shop.

Rin can feel the warmth of his tears slipping down his cheeks, as he stares at the retreating form of his boyfriend. Finally snapping out of his daze, he grabs his umbrella and darts out of the coffee shop. The rain has finally begun to fall, just as he knew it would, and lets the water wash away the evidence before unfurling his umbrella. He can see Makoto in the distance, his head down as he heads towards the bus stop.

“MAKOTO! WAIT!” He shouts, as he runs towards his boyfriend. He sees him glance over his shoulder, but snaps his head back to the ground. He can see the bus approaching, and all rational thought flies out of his head as he barrels towards Makoto in a sprint.

Ignoring the searing pain in his side from his runner’s stitch, he collides into Makoto’s back, pushing him away from the door of the bus. They both go tumbling to the ground, Rin falling on top of Makoto, his umbrella blowing away with a gust of wind.

“Damn it, Rin!” Makoto pushes him off of his body and stands up. The bus pulls away from the curb, leaving both teens on the sidewalk. “Why did you do that?”

He doesn’t know what’s worse. The sadness from before, or this anger that is emitting from Makoto. Rin doesn’t know how to respond, as he’s never heard his boyfriend raise his voice. Ever. And hearing it now is like seeing a leprechaun at the end of a rainbow. There was no way this was happening.

“Answer me, damn it!” Makoto yells again. “You wouldn’t say anything to me in the shop, but you come and run after me? And then! And then, you make me miss my bus!” The anger is increasing as Makoto’s voice becomes rougher.

“I’M SORRY, OKAY?” Rin yells back, getting in Makoto’s face. “I’m sorry that I fucked up! I didn’t mean for it to happen, okay? It’s not like I fucked him or something! I just didn’t tell you where I was going!”

“Why not?” Makoto asks, no longer shouting at Rin, but the anger is still there. “Why didn’t you just tell me the truth?”

“I don’t know!” Rin shakes his head. “I don’t know! I know, it’s so stupid. I’m an idiot. I shouldn’t have done that. I should have just told you that I was invited to go with Ai and his family on a trip to Tokyo. I’m a fucking idiot, Makoto.” The overwhelming sadness returns, assaulting Rin. “If I could take it back, I would.”

The rain begins to fall harder on the two of them, but neither move from their spots on the side of the road. “Why would you think I would care if you went out of town with him? I know you two are just friends.” Makoto’s shoulders drop, as the anger disappears from his voice, only to be replaced with the sadness from before. “Rin, I….”

“What?”

“Have you lied about anything else?”

The question hurts. But Rin knows that it’s a fair question. “No, I haven’t. But, how can you trust me?” He knows he’s fucked up, and that question is the one he had been dreading more than anything. The trust that Makoto had in him was all but gone, and he knows he deserves that.

“I can’t.” Makoto shakes his head sadly. “I want to, though.”

He looks into his boyfriend’s green eyes as best he can, with the rain pelting down on his face. “Makoto, I messed up. I know that. I’m so sorry. I don’t know how many times I can say that. I don’t know what the hell possessed me to even tell you what I did. I should have just told you where I was, and what I was doing.”

“You’re right. You should have.” Makoto agrees. “Did you even have any fun this weekend?”

“No.” Rin admits. As soon as he had lied to his boyfriend about his weekend’s plans, it had ruined any sort of fun he could have had with his roommate. “I’m an idiot.” He mumbles, hanging his head.

He gasps, as he feels Makoto’s arms wrap tightly around his body. “I don’t want you to lie to me ever again, Rin.” Makoto’s fingers touch his chin, lifting his head up to look into his green eyes. “Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Yes.” Rin can feel the sadness that had taken a hold of him slowly start to slip away the more he looks into his boyfriend’s eyes. Instead of the anger and sadness that was there before, there is now a glimmer of hope there. “I won’t lie, no matter what.”

“Especially when there is no reason you ever have to lie to me.” Makoto’s thumb strokes his cheek, making Rin moan softly at the gentle gesture. He honestly thought that it was going to be over for the two of them when Makoto had left. “I will never lie to you.”

“I know.” Rin whispers as he closes his eyes. He doesn’t want to look into Makoto’s soul anymore, as it already hurts his chest too much. “Makoto…”

“You’re sorry. I know, Rin.”

He presses his face into Makoto’s chest, crying softly. It feels good to be in his boyfriend’s arms, knowing just how close he had come to no longer being in them. He could feel Makoto’s arms hug him tighter, a soft sniffle letting him know that Makoto is just as emotional about this as he is. He clings to Makoto, never wanting to let go.

“The next bus should be here in a few moments,” Makoto’s rough voice makes Rin finally let go of his boyfriend.

“Guess that means you have to go home.” Rin steps back, and pushes his sopping wet hair off of his face.

“Come home with me?” Makoto asks, as the bus starts to roll up to the stop they’re standing at. “I’m sure my dad or mom can take you home.”

If he says no, then he’s afraid those dark thoughts will come back and he doesn’t want to have to repeat this conversation ever again. “Yes.” He nods.

Makoto enters the bus, flashing his bus pass to the driver. Rin gets into the bus and pulls his bus pass out, and does the same. He sees some of the patrons of the bus eyeball him, probably because he’s sopping wet but he gives no fucks. He follows his boyfriend to the two empty seats in the back, and sits down next to him, his wet pants squishing on the seat. The door closes, and bus driver takes off.

A hand reaches for his, and holds it tightly as the bus travels through the rain at a semi-safe speed. But it doesn’t bother Rin, because what he really wants most is sitting right next to him. Their fingers interlock, he rests his head on Makoto’s shoulder, and he exhales softly. He gives his boyfriend’s hand a quick squeeze, wishing to tell him sorry one more time. Lips press a soft kiss on his forehead, as Makoto squeezes his hand back.

“I know, Rin. I know. I trust you. I know this won’t happen again.” Makoto’s words soothe the anxiety that was slowly creeping back into his mind.

“It won’t.” Rin agrees.

After what seems an eternity, the bus arrives at Makoto’s stop. The two get off the bus together, and once the bus is gone, Rin reaches for Makoto’s hand. He takes it, and the two head up the stairs to Makoto’s house. He sneaks side glances at his boyfriend, and can see the smile on his face each time he does it. His own lips curl up into a warm smile, all of the bad feelings he had been feeling since the weekend suddenly disappearing as he realizes that the two of them would be okay.

The sun returns, as the rainclouds begin to break apart.


End file.
